The Coalition Club
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Lance finally convinces his roommate Hunk to come visit him at work, at the high-class strip club known as 'The Coalition Club' and Hunk may just have to change his opinion on strip clubs. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**The Coalition Club**

 **Lance finally convinces his roommate Hunk to come visit him at work, at the high-class strip club known as 'The Coalition Club' and Hunk may just have to change his opinion on strip clubs.**

 **Tags: Stripper/Dancers Shiro, Lance, Keith, club owner Allura, DJ/dancer Pidge, high ranking chef Hunk, roommates Hunk/Lance, stripper AU**

Hunk peered up at the exterior of The Coalition Club; it had the appearance of a Victorian manor with elegant neon blue letters spelling out the club name so it could be seen from the road at night.

"So this is where you work huh?" Hunk shut off the engine to his Mazda three to turn to look at his roommate Lance. Lance was all but bouncing up in down in the passenger seat.

"Yup! Super nice, right? I'm just so happy you're finally coming to see me tonight! I promise you won't regret this!" Lance beamed at Hunk who all but melted at the angelic smile his best friend was giving him.

"I hope your right, you know strip clubs aren't really my thing." Hunk fiddled with the cuff of his shirtsleeve absently.

"Trust me Hunky, you will change your mind after tonight. So just tell Lotor you're Hunk Garrett, Lance's roommate and you'll get in no problem. He and his 'Generals' are slightly terrifying at first but they are big softies on the inside." Lance beamed at Hunk once more before hurrying off to the side of the building where the staff entrance was. Hunk watched Lance saunter off for a moment before he adjusted his collar and headed to the front entrance.

He pushed open the ornate doors and was greeted with the sight of a tall, slender man with platinum blond hair so light it looked white. It was loose around his face and he was wearing all black and was staring Hunk down in an unimpressed way.

"You must be Lotor, I'm Hunk Garrett. Lance's roommate." Hunk said steadily, keeping eye contact with whom he assumed was the head of security. Lotor looked him over and took the offered ID, making a noise in the back of his throat.

"It's good to put a face to the name Mr. Garrett. Go on in, I'm sure Lance is thrilled you're here tonight." Lotor drawled as he handed Hunk back his ID with a curt nod.

"Thank you," Hunk said politely as he slipped further into the club, impressed that the Victorian theme carried on inside, red velvet seats were lined up around two stages and catwalks, smaller tables scattered throughout the space and bar stools in front of the old-fashioned bar that was across the wall directly across from the stage. Hunk noticed private rooms on the far left side of the club as he settled on an armchair with a perfect view of both stages, wanting to make sure he didn't Lance when he came on.

There was a short girl in a green vest and black skirt behind a DJ bottom in the corner of the room, white headphones over her ears as she adjusted the music that was playing through the speakers in the club.

"Hello and welcome to the Coalition Club! I'm Allura your bartender for tonight, is there anything I get for you Sir?" A tanned woman with hair that almost matched Lotor's stepped into Hunk's line of sight, wearing a pink vest that pushed her breasts up that was paired with a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh.

"Whiskey, neat please." Hunk ordered and his lips twitched up when he realized this was Allura, the co-owner of the club. He liked the fact she didn't mention that and just acted like another employee, clearly pulling her own weight.

"Coming right up!" Allura chirped as she stepped back towards the bar, greeting some other men and woman as she went.

Hunk watched as Allura danced around the bar with ease and hummed under his breath, now understanding why Lance was so starry-eyed when he talked about Allura for the first while. He turned his attention back to the girl in the DJ booth and realized she must be Pidge. Lance told him that she is a genius when it came to tech and that if they ever met that they could easily take over the world.

Hunk had to admit though, she did have good taste in music, turning his attention back to a pole in the middle of the one the stages he watched as a slender girl with pink hair twisted around it a few final time. She then landed on her feet gracefully before winking at the cheering audience and sauntered off the stage, bills stuffed in the strings of her yellow thong and almost sheer bra.

"Here is your drink Mr. Garrett." Allura sounded far more interested now as she set the glass down on the small table next to Hunk's chair.

"Lotor told me who you were, I'm glad to finally put a face to Lance's Hunk." She said with an easy smile on her face as she reached up and adjusted her braid that was hanging in front of her left shoulder.

"Lance's Hunk? Should I be worried?" Hunk teased as he sipped his drink.

"Not at all, Lance has nothing but good things to say about you, Mr. Garrett. If you want anything else don't hesitate to ask and if you want to visit Lance backstage just say the word, I'm very good at opening doors." Allura winked at Hunk before sashaying away.

"Alright, everyone! Next up is one of your favorites, everyone welcome to the stage the Black Paladin!" Pidge's voice echoed through the club as the music changed and the lights dimmed before spotlights lit up the 1st stage where the female before had been dancing on before.

A tall and obviously muscular man with cropped black hair with a streak of white right at the front stepped onto the stage in a pair of tight black pants that matched the even tighter black hoodie that had white along the collar and zipper stepped out into view, hips already moving to the song 'Expensive' by Todrick Hall.

Hunk had to swallow his next sip of Whiskey quickly to avoid choking as he watched the Black Paladin gyrate and move sensually on stage without taking off any of his clothing. The others in the audience were eating it up, throwing bills at him and cheering when he dropped to the floor to basically hump against it while keeping eye contact with someone in the front row.

This had to be Shiro, Hunk realized absently as he took in the way the Black Paladin moved and radiated dominance as he took over the room without a problem. Shiro teasingly inched the zipper of his pants down before thrusting his hips forward while licking his lips sexually. Hunk tipped his head to the side as he watched totally entranced by the way Shiro's body moved and the muscles below the ever so tight fabric rippled and shifted.

Shiro got a massive cheer when he did a one-handed cartwheel at the end of the song before bowing to the ground and swaying his hips as he walked off stage leaving the audience clearly thirsty for more from the way they were cheering and fanning themselves.

"Everyone give it up one more time for the Black Paladin! We're going to take a little break now but then we're going to have Blue and Red take the stage!" Pidge announced and the crowd almost went as wild for the two names just like they did when Shiro was announced.

Hunk slumped back in his seat when he realized he had been leaning forward to watch Shiro dance intensely. He took another large gulp of his Whiskey and swirled the remaining liquid in the clear glass absently as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Hunk shook it off; there would be time to think later as the music changed from upbeat to something more classical as the lights flared and a large spotlight moved to the second stage.

"Everyone give a warm welcome to the Blue and Red Paladins!" Pidge cried out, her own excitement bleeding into her tone and Hunk had to set his drink down when Lance and a lean dark haired man walked onto the stage.

Lance wore a light blue vest and a pair of black booty shorts that cupped the curves of his ass just right and teased what was hiding between his legs. Lance was smirking wide and waving to the crowd, ever the attention lover.

The other man who Hunk figured had to be Keith was wearing tight black pants and a red vest with a black shirt underneath it. Not showing off as much as Lance but he still waved at the crowd with a quirk of his lips.

Hunk started to wonder why someone who didn't seem interested in performing was on stage, but when Keith easily hoisted himself up onto a ring that was hanging from the ceiling and flipped upside down so he was hanging just from his legs Hunk understood.

Lance winked at the audience before taking Keith's offered hands and used the other man to flip himself up onto the ring as well. Hunk watched as the two twisted around the ring in sync, using their muscles to hold themselves in the air. They were totally focused on their routine and Hunk now understood why Lance was always exhausted after training and why he had tubs of muscle relaxant in their bathroom.

Hunk felt like he was in another world while watching the two play off the other and move sensually through the air on hoops and ropes. When the two grasped hands and bowed to the crowd, Hunk rose to his feet clapping and cheering like the rest of them. Lance let Keith drag him off the stage, both obviously sweaty and exhausted and Hunk sunk down into his chair again already planning on how to reward Lance on his amazing performance.

"What did you think?" Allura asked as she came with a refill of Hunk's drink while Pidge commented on the performance before music filled the air once more.

"That was amazing, I'm glad I decided to come tonight." Hunk said honestly as he gratefully took the offered replacement drink.

"I think he tried extra hard tonight because you were here, maybe you should come every night and we'll get Lance at 110% all the time." Allura joked and Hunk hummed as he actually started to consider it.

"Is Lance done for the night or does he have anything else to do?" Hunk asked curiously.

"When he and Keith do aerial routines we let them have the night off to relax and deal with their sore muscles, so if you want to go see Lance you're more than welcome to," Allura said brightly like she was encouraging him.

"Thank you, Miss Allura." Hunk said gratefully as he took out more than enough to pay for his drink, she blushed at the 'miss' and her eyes widened a bit as she took the bills but just smiled and pointed at the door that said 'employee's only'.

Hunk made his way to the door and slipped through them, easily following the sound of Lance's voice into a plush room where mirrors, makeup and costumes were lined up around the edges of the room while comfortable chairs and couches sat in the middle.

Keith was rubbing cream into his thighs while Lance had just loosely tied on a silk kimono of sorts; it was pure blue and was exactly Lance's style.

"Hunk!" Lance beamed as he rose from the couch, Hunk laughed as he caught Lance in the familiar flying hug the brunet was giving him.

"You did amazing out there, you both did." Hunk praised honestly with a beaming smile on his face, noticing the way Keith's cheeks flushed but the dark haired man ducked his head down to focus on rubbing the cream in correctly.

"Thanks Hunk, I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Lance sounded pleased and somehow relieved.

"Keith this is Hunk, my best friend since high school! Hunk this is Keith aka the Red Paladin and my aerial partner." Lance made the quick introductions.

"It's nice to meet you." Keith said politely, but Hunk just simply smiled at Keith again.

"You as well Keith, really though the two of you were like art in motion while up in the air." Hunk praised yet again, Lance obviously preening while Keith silently preened a bit but he ducked his head once more when he caught himself.

"Shiro! You're just in time, this is Hunk my roommate!" Lance perked up as he spun out of Hunk's hug to saunter over to the door of the dressing room.

"Lance's Hunk huh? It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Takashi Shirogane." Shiro aka the Black Paladin was wiping his face down with a small towel, but he slung it over his shoulder to offer Hunk a hand to shake. Just like Lance he was clad in a black kimono and Hunk had to swallow as he took the offered hand.

"You were great out there," Hunk blurted out unable to stop himself.

"Hahaha, thank you Hunk." Shiro just beamed at the compliment before he settled on the couch by Keith and took over rubbing cream into the dark-haired man's calves like this was a daily routine of theirs.

"So what do you think about strip clubs now Hunk?" Lance slid up to Hunk's side, locking their arms together and Hunk turned his attention to his roommate and best friend.

"I think I've had a change of heart," Hunk said honestly and Lance just laughed happily.


End file.
